To make the light softer, photographers generally additionally arrange a soft-light box in front of a photographic light, and assembling and disassembling of the conventional soft-light box take long and are inconvenient. Chinese patent application CN203757314 has disclosed a rapidly-installed soft-light box support, wherein a plurality of support rod connectors are formed in a support positioning member, elastic support rods are arranged on the support rod connectors, limiting plates are arranged above the support rod connectors, and support rod locking devices are arranged on the support rod connectors. The collapse and opening of the elastic support rods are controlled by sliding of a reset member on the side face. However, in practical application, the soft-light support may be easily damaged and thus the life time thereof is short.